


Matches

by I_still_dont_understand_13, Kitsune72



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Triggers, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_still_dont_understand_13/pseuds/I_still_dont_understand_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune72/pseuds/Kitsune72
Summary: This is my first work here on AO3, it is to be a series of one-shots! Please leave nice comments, I don't do well with mean things.





	1. Husbands

_Sherlock looked at John; his John. God how long had he wanted this, wanted John; his soldier, his doctor, to be here, sleeping in his bed, with Sherlock? His slightly grey and gold hair glinting in the light of the lamp, his gunmetal blue eyes bright with laughter and happiness as he looked at Sherlock. Sherlock saw the laugh lines at John's eyes bunch up as he smiled. He wriggled closer when John offered to cuddle him. His smell, something so distinctly John, that Sherlock wished he could bottle up in his Mind Palace. How long had it been since his mind had been this quiet? It was peaceful and soothing._ "Hey, I lost you there for a minute. Everything alright?" _John, wonderful, caring John asked._ "I was just thinking. My mind is so quiet now, I don't know how to feel about it." _He spoke, his voice soft, watching John, as his eyes softened, and he held Sherlock closer. God what did he do right to get this lucky? This wonderful, strong, loyal and illuminating man. His John. His **Husband**._


	2. Rings

__Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table, experimenting, again.  He had just returned to London from his honeymoon to the south of France. While working on his experiments, his husband comes in. "Sherlock love, where's your wedding ring?" His husband, John asked. Sherlock took his attention away from the experiment. "I'm not wearing it because I don't want to scratch or dirty it with my experiments." John seemed deflated at this, and said a small "Oh." Sherlock noticed the look in John's eyes. "John, I love you more than the work, you know this, I just want to keep this symbol of our love," at this point he draws his ring out on a chain around his neck, "from being damaged." He finishes. John appears satisfied, and comes closer to hug Sherlock. "I married a poet, hush Sherlock you know that what you said just now was poetic." Sherlock appeared to have begun protesting, before he was shushed by John. John then proceded to snog Sherlock senseless. "Bed?" Sherlock asked, his voice velvet steel. "Oh god yes." John said breathlessly as they raced to get to their room.


	3. Just Like Fire

_Just like fire, they burned. Hotter than a star, and yet, just as bright. The all consuming flames devoured them, leaving them burned, their life, dim. They burned bright, for all their lives, but once the two stars met, they became a sun. One was born of desert heat and gunsmoke, the other, of lightning fast deductions and chemistry sets. They burned as they lived, brighter, and brighter still, yet, as we all know, those that burn the hottest, and the brightest, burn out the quickest. Now, where once was a roaring flame, is now nothing but embers, scatteres amongst the ashes. At least, to John, seeing Sherlock, dead upon the pavement, his flame, snuffed out. Like the flame of a candle. The slightest breeze, and it **dies.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all my lovely Kits, that I haven't written in so long, my inspiration is very, well lets just say I think I suck at writing.


	4. Sway

_The pair were inseparable as they danced, gazing into each other's eyes. Their movement seemed to tell a story all its own. One of love and loss. One of pain and anger and silence. No one watching could even begin to guess those details with their graceful steps and slow spins._

_One partner was tall and moved with as much grace as a ballerina. His ever changing iris' gleamed in the low lighting as he looked down at his partner, a rare and special smile on his face. It was a smile reserved only for him, as was this dance._

_His partner was shorter compared to him, and a little muscular. He grinned up at the majestic man like there was no one else in the room with them. He would cherish this slow, soft dance forever. The pair had waited far too long to share it._

_The music was composed by the tall one himself, and if he hadn't been dancing with his new husband, he would have played it for him. He poured heart and soul into the piece, wanting it to be absolutely perfect; for his absolutely perfect man._

_"I love you, John," he whispers into his partner's ear, not even hiding the grin on his face._

_"I love you too, Sherlock," John replies in the same tone, squeezing Sherlock's hand._

_Both men wanted this dance to last forever. Because it was just the two of them; no one was pestering with a murder case, or anything below a seven, or anyone trying to kill them. Here, they were safe, they were happy, and they were so in love._


	5. New beginnings

_ It was a lazy day for them; a type of day which showed up so rarely now. The January rain poured onto the empty streets below, and a fire softly crackled between them. John sat with his newspaper open, reading some nonsense, but not really registering it. Instead he was captivated by the sound of Rosie's giggles as Sherlock rolled around on the floor with her.  _

 

_ Finally, finally, things were getting back to normal... Or as near as John could get. Every once in a while he'd slip into a funk, cursing himself all hours of the day for how he treated Sherlock. Today, however, was not one of those days.  _

 

_ No, today was a day without a case. Today was a day they could all spend together. Today was a day John decided to just let things be, for it was what it was, and what it was was bloody amazing. _

 

_ John glanced over the top of his paper to see Rosie sitting up now, Sherlock's skull friend in her small hands. Sherlock, however, had disappeared. John frowned and folded his paper down and looked around the room. The detective was nowhere in sight.  _

 

_ "Sherlock?" John called, rising from his chair. Sherlock quickly appeared again from the stairs, strolling back in as if he had never left. "What're you up to?"  _

 

_ Sherlock smiled, but said nothing as he moved past John to the kitchen. "Don't you think it's time Rosie had a nap?" _

 

_ John frowned again and turned to Rosie, who indeed looked a little sleepy. He swept her up and put her to bed and headed back downstairs. He wasn't gone more than ten minutes, but now there was a champagne bottle and two glasses on the table by the sofa, and one single candle lit between them. _

 

_ "Sherlock?" John's voice was breathless, confused at exactly what his beautiful man was up to. _

 

_ Sherlock gestured for John to sit, which he did, taking the short time to notice just how nervous his partner looked. His hands were trembling just a little, and he was trying to hide the fact he was pacing back and forth. He finally stopped and joined John, taking a deep breath as he did so. _

 

_ "John. Fantastic, brilliant, amazing John. I'm sure you can deduce what day this is?"  _

 

_ "The twenty ninth if I'm not mistaken... The day we met," John replied, his heart skipping a beat as he spoke. _

 

_ Sherlock smiled one of the rare smiles he saves only for John. "Indeed it is. Do you know why there's the single candle?" _

 

_ John thought only a moment before responding. "Our first dinner at Angelo's." _

 

_ "And it took years for you to actually be my date, did it not?" Sherlock chuckled, gazing into John's soft blue eyes. _

 

_ "Yes, it did. You've got a bigger picture to this, I know you have," John chuckled, taking Sherlock's hand. _

 

_ "Right again, my dear Holmes?" Sherlock replied, taking John's breath away as he removed a small purple box from his pocket.  _

 

_ John's eyes filled with tears as Sherlock opened the box to reveal two titanium bands. "Will you marry me, John Watson?"  _

 

_ He didn't need to think. "Oh, God yes." _


	6. The color Blue

_ It's the color of the sky when you meet him. When his smile meets his eyes, it's the ever changing color of his iris'. When you wake up in his bed for the first time, it's the color of his sheets. It's the color you were before you met him, and the same color you sank back into when he left. When he returns, it's the familiar color of his scarf. At your wedding, it's the color he takes because it wasn't your wedding. It's the color of his dressing gown as he sulks around the flat. It's the quick flash of sadness you feel when the one you chose dies. It's the color you once again are as you realize what you've put him through. When you apologize, you gaze into the same ever changing iris'. "I love you," you whisper, hoping it will lift the color from your world and his. It's the color of the sky at your wedding and the color of the roses pinned to your suits. For that color brought you two together, and will hold you two there for good. _


	7. Ready Aim Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of using this song for a while, and decided this oughta do it, a summary of S1 of Sherlock, using Imagine Dragons - Ready Aim Fire song for Iron Man 3 as my Inspiration.

_With our backs to the wall, darkness will fall, we never once thought we could loose it all, Ready Aim Fire, Ready Aim Fire away-ay, Ready Aim Fire, Ready Aim Fire away._

_——————————————————————_

Noise, ringing through the air with force of a cannon blast all John knew was Chaos, Noise, and then,  **Pain.** When he woke, all he knew was that he had been shot, his left shoulder destroyed, he would never be a surgeon again. Thus, he returned to his old home, of London. 

——————————————————————

_Off in the distance there is resistance bubbling up and festering. Hey Mr Motion make me a potion, whip it all up with your mystery. How come I've never seen your face round here? I know every single face round here. Man on a mission shacking his vision, I was never welcome here._

_——————————————————————_

Sherlock studied his slide, noting everything relevant to the case within it.  **Green Paint, obviously from the ladder and the brother's profession is a painter. Coincidence? I think not.** His quicksilver mind found the answer readily, before Mike and a acquaintance appeared in the lab. "Bit different from my day." The man murmured to Mike. Hmm, **Ex Army, also a doctor, invalidated home, Psychosomatic limp and tremor.** "Afgahnistan or Iraq?" Sherlock asked, catching the man off guard.  **Interesting.**

——————————————————————

_We don't have a choice to say, we'd rather die than do it your way. Well with our backs to the wall, darkness shall fall, we never once thought we could loose it all. Ready Aim Fire, Ready Aim Fire. And Empire's fall in just one day, you close your eyes and in the glory bathe. Ready Aim Fire, Ready Aim Fire away-ay. Ready Aim Fire, Ready Aim Fire away. Ooh ooh oooh, ooh ooh oooh. Ooh ooh oooh, ooh ooh oooh._

_——————————————————————_

John knew, that once he got swept into the whirlwind that is Sherlock Holmes, his life would forever be changed; he could never settle for old and boring, so he stayed with Sherlock. Eventually one thing led to another, and they find themselves at the pool, Sherlock realizing that John would never betray him, and after that ordeal, they became partners in every sense of the word that mattered to them. 


	8. Chapter 8

_In your eyes, there's a heavy blue. One to Love, and one to Loose. Sweet divine, the heavy truth. Water or wine, don't make me choose. I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night, night. Drunk on a feelin alone with the stars in the sky._

_///////——————//////////———————////////_

John knows, somehow, that once he moves in with this man, that there will be no others, this ridiculous, great, bloody brilliant madman is going to be the one, and John will never want to leave. As soon as he shoots that cabbie that rainy night in London, he knows that he will forever be Sherlock's partner.

_/////////—————//////////———————////////_

_I've been running through the jungle, I've been runnin with wolves to get to you, to get to you. I've been down the darkest Alleys of the darkside of the moon to get to you, to get to you. I looked for love in every stranger, took too much to ease the anger all for you, yeah all for you. I've been runnin through the jungle, I've been cryin with the wolves to get to you, to get to you, yeah to get to you._

_///////——————/////////—————/////////////_

John fits- in a way no one else could have- into Sherlock's life, his home, his Mind, and his Work. Whether or not he admits it, Sherlock knows that John is Invaluable to the work, and to Sherlock himself. He wants John to stay, he so badly wants John to stay, but with Moriarty, he needs to protect John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. They are his family.

///////———/////////———/////////———////////

_Your fingertips, trace my skin, to places I, have never been. Blindly I, am followin. Break down these walls, and come on in. I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night, night. Drunk on a feelin alone with the stars in the sky. I've been runnin through the jungle I've been runnin with the wolves to get to you, to get to you. I've been down the darkest Alleys of the darkside of the moon to get to you, to get to you. I looked for Love in every stranger took too much to ease the anger all for you, yeah all for you. I've been runnin through the jungle I've been cryin with the wolves to get you, to get to you, oooh to get to you._

_////////———/////////———/////////———/////////_

John suspects, that the moment he awakes, Sherlock is gone. Gone to prepare for this elaborate plan of his; all to keep his family safe; all to keep John safe. But, John knows that Sherlock will want him there to watch his 6. Just as John would. So, John manages to worm his way into the plan in such a way that Sherlock would know who it is and how John got there. John would then hug and kiss Sherlock briefely, the mission being time sensitive and the people disoriented.

///////———/////////———/////////———////////

_I've been runnin through the jungle, I've been runnin with the wolves to get to you, to get to you. I've been down the darkest Alleys of the darkside of the moon to get to you, to get to you. I've looked for Love in every stranger took too much to ease the anger all for you, yeah all for you. I've been runnin through the jungle I've been cryin with the wolves to get to you, oooh to get to you_

_//////———///////———///////———//////———_


	9. This Is The Road to Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to Fall Out Boy's Alone Together while writing this chap.

_"This is the road to ruin, and we started at the end..."_

_\-----------------------------------------_

_\----------------------------------------_

_John sat in the pub, the dim lighting worsening his already dim mood. Three months. That's it. Sherlock had been dead for three months... But to John, it was an eternity._

_He raised his glass to the song. This was indeed the road to ruin, and it started here. For John considered this the end. He was at the end of his rope. He had no idea anymore how he lived without Sherlock._

_\--------------------------------------_

_\-------------------------------------_

_"I don't know where you're going but do you have room for one more troubled soul?"_

_\----------------------------------_

_\----------------------------------_

_Sherlock would walk into the pub, his hair disheveled, his belstaff missing. His shirt in dissaray, and his shoes muddied, he would spot John sitting in one of his usual spots. When his army memories tended to be resurfacing, he would ruminate in the dimly lit corner._

_\------------------------------------_

_\-----------------------------------_

_"My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken, do you wanna feel beautiful?"_

_\------------------------------------_

_\------------------------------------_

_John would look to the door, and would spot Sherlock. He would immediately shake his head, he knows what he saw that day, he knows that Sherlock's pulse was gone. This man is just a look alike. They do say you have seven doppelgangers in this world._

_\--------------------------------------_

_\--------------------------------------_

_"I'll check in tomorrow, if I don't wake up dead.."_

_\-----------------------------------_

_\-----------------------------------_

_Sherlock would see the denial on John's face. How could he not, for John has always worn his emotions freely. Sherlock would walk over to John's booth, and would sit gently across from him. He would open his mouth a few times to attempt an apology. **"John, I'm sorry that I left you like that. I should never have done that. I see that now, and I wish that I had seen that before. I know I don't deserve to be talking to you as if nothing happened, but I needed to tell you this. You have always steered me right John."** Sherlock spoke. His eyes were dim, not shining as they usually did when Sherlock spoke to John._

_\-----------------------------------_

_\-----------------------------------_

_"Let's be alone together, we can stay young forever!"_

_\------------------------_-----_----------_

_\--_---------_----------------------------_

_John knew immediately, that this person was Sherlock once he spoke. His baritone voice only took on that sorrowful tone when Sherlock knew something he'd done was 'a bit not good'. Hearing Sherlock's voice after so long, caused small tears to fall from John's eyes. Eventually, after they decided that the pub was not the best place to chat, to return to 221 B._

_\---------------------------------------_

_\----------------------------------------_

_"I'm outside the door, invite me in, so we can go back and play pretend!"_

_\------------------------------------------_

_\-------------------------------------------_

__Both John and Sherlock were not prepared for the way events transpired that evening between them. Instead of a long, meaningful discussion about the three months absence of Sherlock, they found themselves involved in an entirely different disscussion. This disscussion led to their best decision yet, they decided that the past was in the past, Sherlock did what he did to protect them. John forgives him, and they become partners again. This time in every sense of the word._ _

__\---------------------------------------_ _

__\---------------------------------------_ _

__"This is the road to ruin, and we started at the end!"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
